Espada Vampire
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Ulquiorra's fate has been decided and he's first assignment is to help the monsters at Yokai Academy against the forces of evil. Will Ulquiorra learn about friendship and the heart or will he lose it all before he starts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Life was only a burden to him, and the heart, non-existent. After centuries of fighting, wandering and consuming other hollows, he was still unable to find "heart". Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth most powerful Espada in Aizen's army, was the type of person who believes only in what he could see, what he could not see simply did not exist for him. Yet he was unable to find heart within himself, the only thing he found was a void, a hole where the heart should be. It had been only at the moment of his death that he discovered it. 'So this thing that lies in the palm of my hand is a heart ' he thought. 'If only I have more time to discover the emotions of the heart...' he wished as he faded with the wind. In an unknown time and place, his body starts forming again. 'Why am I still alive? I can see, feel, and smell again. What is happening to me?' he thought and started panicking though it was not shown on his face which remains expressionless.

**"Fear not, my child,"** a voice echoed through the space. Suddenly a body formed in front of him. A girl with long orange hair and gray eyes was standing in front of him. She resembled the girl who showed him her heart, Orihime, in every way but her voice. This woman's voice had evidence of great knowledge and wisdom in it.

**"You must have many questions,"** **she said.** **"But, first, do you know who I am?"**

"I assume you must be kami-sama. You are correct, I have several questions that I require answers for." he replied in his monotonic voice.

**"Yes, you are right about that, Cifer-san, and I know what it is you want to ask. I have been very interested in you, and your discovery of the heart. Hollows have lost their hearts, but you found it again, in the end. Therefore, I am going to give you a second chance, fulfill the final wish you made." **

"I am willing to do anything to understand more about heart, kami-sama," he promised.

**"I am going to send you to the Yokai Academy, Cifer-san. You will help the students fight the evil that is threatening their academy. You cannot carry your sword with you inside the Academy, but you will find you can summon it to yourself again when you need it. Your other powers shall also remain with you," she stated. **

**"We do not have much time, however, and so I am sending you there now. Good luck, Cifer-san." **

He bowed in gratitude "Hai, kami- sama" Immediately, before Ulquiorra could even blink, he was in the human world, standing at a bus stop. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror-like metal wall nearby, and his appearance shocked him. He still had his emerald green eyes, the tears line and, when he checked, even the four on his chest. His Hollow mask, however, was gone. He noticed the reflection of a bus behind him, and turned. The door slid open to reveal a strange driver, smiling in a way Ulquiorra found distinctly creepy.

"So, you are the new transfer student, huh?" he asked, almost teasingly, with a grin.

Ulquiorra nodded expressionlessly and, after a moment's hesitation, entered the bus. The driver shoved a bundle of clothes at him. "Here is the uniform that you will in Yokai Academy," he said gleefully.

"Better prepare yourself, boy. Yokai Academy can be a really creepy place. Don't want you giving up in despair."

"You need not concern yourself with my preparation," Ulquiorra told him in his usual monotone.

He ignored any further attempt at conversation as he took his seat next to a window. 'Yokai Academy, huh? I'll show them what true despair looks like...' he thought as the bus vanished completely into the darkness of the tunnel sight before his eyes was strange and rather-it would be if he had not seen Hueco Mundo and Forest of Menos which was more weird. Even then it was still strange for normal humans and humans only not him. The place was secluded; there were creepy dead trees, an ocean of blood, and some scattered gravestones and a scarecrow as the bus stop sign .

"We have arrived boy, hehehe, be careful now." the bus driver gave the last advice as he walked out of the bus.

Ulquiorra saw a gothic cathedral-like building which he supposes as Yokai Academy. Setting his destination, he starts walking towards the building. As he walked, his Pesquisa ability detected someone approaching from behind. Looking back he saw a young girl with long pink hair riding a bicycle. Though it was only a glance, it was clear that the girl was not fully awake and was losing the control over the bike. Because of that she was going to crash, either into him or one of many trees that adorned the path of the Yokai Academy. Stepping out of the way, Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around her waist and swept her off her vehicle. The bike itself collided in the trees not two seconds later.

After a minute, the girl seemed to regain awareness, and as soon as she did, she stared at Ulquiorra with very apologetic eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you or anything, did I? I got dizzy because of my anemia, and I couldn't control where I was going. I'm very sorry, really!" Ulquiorra wordlessly released the girl. As she looked at him, her eyes were suddenly overtaken by a faraway look as her arms came up to encircle him. 'Wow, he certainly very handsome and his tear marks I wish I could touch' she thought while blushing.

"That smell..." The girl whispered as she held him. "It's like you have the energy of a thousand people flowing through your veins. I've never smelled anything like it before but... it smells really really good."

And then she tried to bite him. The key word being tried. Even though he knew his Hierro would protect him, Ulquiorra moved his hand to intercept the girl's mouth, before pushing her away from him. Instantly the girl's apologetic demeanor returned in full force.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't control myself! You see... I'm a vampire." Ulquiorra simply gave her a measuring stare. "A vampire, you say?"

"...Yes." The girl whimpered as she poked her index fingers together awkwardly and stared at the ground. "Do you... not like vampires?"

Ulquiorra calmly answered "I have never encountered a vampire before now, so I have no reason to like or dislike them."

"That's great!" The girl said as a smile came over her face.

"Then if it's alright with you, would you please be my friend? I was just feeling lonely, since I don't know anyone here yet."

Ulquiorra was about to give the girl A negative response, but then he remembered the reason he had come to this academy. If he was ever going to understand other people, the fact was, he would have to interact with them.

"...If that is what you want." Ulquiorra eventually said. Then he resumed walking. The vampire girl jogged a bit to Catch up to him, and then she wrapped her right arm around his left one.

"Thank you so much! My name's Moka Akashiya, and if you're okay with it, can we meet up again and talk more after the entrance ceremony is done? Oh, I'm being rude; I don't even know your name yet!" The Arrancar continued walking for several seconds before responding. "Ulquiorra Cifer is my name."

**Class 1-3 of Yokai  
**Academy, The entrance ceremony was now finished, and Ulquiorra had just taken his seat in his assigned homeroom with the rest of his fellow students just as the teacher began talking in a cheerful tone.

"Well hello everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy. My name's Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Now, I'm pretty sure all of you already know this, but just to be safe, I'll tell you anyway. Yokai Academy is an incredibly unique school. It's a school for monsters! You see, like it or not, the fact is that humans control the planet. So in order for monsters like you and I to survive, our only option is to learn how to coexist with them, which is what you'll all be learning here! And that really brings us to our first rule: As long as you're on campus, unless there are special circumstances you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?"

When several students nodded, Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Wonderful! Now, rule number two: Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, okay?"

"Ha! These rules all sound like a b*** to me," The boy sitting next to Ulquiorra declared loudly. "If I ever meet a human, I'll just eat them; unless, it's a pretty girl of course, in which case I'll m*** them."

"If that is what you truly think, then what is trash like you even doing at this academy?" Ulquiorra wondered.

"What'd you say?" The boy snarled as he spun to face the Arrancar.

Barely even turning his eyes to look at him, Ulquiorra said, "The reason Yokai Academy was founded was to allow monsters and humans to coexist with one another peacefully. If you don't even understand that much, your intelligence must be even lower than your appearance would indicate."

Before anyone could say anything else, the classroom door opened and a timid feminine voice said

"Um, excuse me? I'm sorry I'm late, but I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Oh that's fine. Just come in and introduce yourself, and then take a seat wherever you'd like."

And with that, Moka stepped through the door, and into everyone's view. Shyly, the vampiress looked at what seemed like a small ocean of faces in front of her, and gave a small bow before saying "Hello, my name's Moka Akashiya, and it's really nice to meet all of you." Instantly, every male in the classroom aside from Ulquiorra went into a frenzy.

"Holy s***! That has got to be the cutest girl on the planet!"

"I think I can die happy knowing I was in the same class as this hottie."

"That long pink hair… and those adorable eyes of hers... I think I'm in love."

"I swear on my life, I am going to marry this beautiful girl."

"She is so f*** hot!"

Moka herself actually seemed embarrassed from all the attention she was suddenly getting, and tried desperately to find an empty desk somewhere out of everyone's way. As luck would have it, there was one such desk at the far side of the room, and the person sitting in the desk in front of it was...

"Ulquiorra!" Moka screamed, her face lighting up in pure joy the instant she'd seen her new friend, and she leaped directly at him. Ulquiorra, having not anticipated such a reaction from the girl, barely had time to catch e end result was Moka sitting in Ulquiorra's lap with both of her arms around his neck, and her cheek nuzzling his. Ulquiorra had his left hand resting on Moka's side. Though Ulquiorra's hand was only there to help steady Moka, and prevent her from colliding with the wall after she'd jumped at him.

"I can't believe we're in the same class! And I even get to sit right behind you! I'm so happy!" The young girl squealed.

While Moka was busy cuddling Ulquiorra, the mood of every other male in the class had completely reversed from what it had been just a few seconds ago.

"What the f***!"

"How does that guy know my future wife?!"

"I swear, I am gonna murder that b*** for touching my love with his filthy hands!"

"She's way too good for him! I should be the one getting that kind of treatment from her!"

If glare could kill both Moka and Ulquiorra would have been dead a long time ago. All the boys was sending death glare to Ulquiorra while girls were glaring at Moka.

"How could she hug him like that? She thinks she owns him like he's her property."

"I am sure the look on his face tells me that he certainly doesn't like her." most of the girls whispered while still glaring at Moka. Ulquiorra shook his head while thinking 'I wonder if kami-sama has a right decision to sending me here, huh, this is going to be a very very long year 'he thought while starting his first day in the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At the end of class, Moka asked Ulquiorra to company her to cafeteria to which he silently nodded adding fuel to boys' jealousy . In the hallway,Moka saw a group of girls watching Ulquiorra while whispering and giggling among themselves. Moka find it irritating and hard to control herself from snapping the girls'neck as a girl from group start talking with him 'Why i am feeling like this? Ulquiorra-kun is my friend and he is making new friends. I should be happy for him' she thought. Ulquiorra was getting annoyed as the girl in front of him was mumbling something under her breath yet unable to say anything.

"Do you have something to say, girl? If not, then stop wasting my time," he told in an irritated tone making her more nervous.

"I...I..." the girl try to form the line but unable to came with one due to Ulquiorra's cold attitude.

"My patience is running thin. Get lost before I do something that you will regret" he warned. The girl ran away from him quickly with fear & hurt look on her face.

"You shouldn't have done." Moka told him.

"Yes indeed. But the way she was looking at you was like she was going to tore you apart when got the change and i'll not allow such trash to hurt my friend."he replied honestly.

"Oh! Thank you then,Ulquiorra-kun"she thanked him while blushing slightly. As they reached the cafeteria , they were confronted by Saizo.

"Hey there Moka, I'm your classmate, Saizo Komiya," The arrogant monster smirked as he walked up to them.

"I found you very sexy and attractive even for a hot guy like me. So how about I kick the A** of this white S*** and then we'll go somewhere alone to have some FUN," he told while licking his lips in a disgusting manner.

Smirking, Saizo then reached for Ulquiorra's coat lifting him to his eye level. But before he could punch Ulquiorra, the espada grabbed his wrist.

"Its Moka's decision to go with whomever she want to go not yours and get your filthy hand off me, trash." Ulquiorra told him in a deadly tone and then he releasing a small wave of reiatsu.

Saizo immediately fall on his knees from the pressure gasping for air. Even Moka find it difficult to stand. Seeing Moka's uncomfortable, Ulquiorra stopped his reiatsu turning to the bully.

"This is last time I'll spare you. If I find you anywhere near Moka, then it will be the last thing you do." he warned. "And if..." he was about to add more but was cut off by Moka who grab him by arm dragging him with her.

"I am sorry but we will take our leave now"she yelled while running out of the cafeteria.

"Come back here,you white freak. I'm not done with you yet."the bully yelled to no one particular. 'You both will regret it very deeply' he thought while smirking.

At the Roof of Yokai Academy Ulquiorra was slight impressed by the amount by the strength of Moka dragging him from cafeteria to the roof.

"What were you thinking ?"she asked him furiously"It is your first day in Academy and start picking fight. You are one and only friend I have in this school if something happens to you..." as she told him the anger in her eyes was replaced by unshed tears. His eyes widen ever so slight by her words. Realization hit him.

"Moka,Ii assure you that trash isn't capable of even lay a single finger on me let alone the idea of him harming me." he replied as calmly as ever. "Why you women always make fuss over such trivial things. You are just like her." he sighed getting lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you mean by trivial things? You are my friend of course I have to worry about you!" she defended herself, "And what do you mean 'just like her'?" her voice showing a hint of jealousy as she asked him in a low audible voice.

"Never mind, that doesn't matter for now. I have overheard some rumors about the vampires. According to what I have heard about vampires; that they are S-class Yokai. They are very story and feared among Yokais. They posses a very unfriendly attitude. But yet Moka don't posses both strength or unfriendly attitude . I wonder how?"he asked her."Hey was that an insult or compliment ?"she pouted "Think of it however you want . I just stated the truth . But still you haven't answer my question."he replied in his usual monotone.

"Oh yes, you are right. I haven't answered you yet. See this rosary hanging around my neck"she smiled and pointed at her rosary "It acts like a seal. Whenever it wears off i change into true form, a cruel and scary vampire . But i can't remove by my own. Its a very good thing if you ask me."

"I see"he muttered, "But i don't see it as a good thing. If you ever confront by an evil and powerful yokai you won't be able be to use your powers to defend yourself." he stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh yes, you are right about that. I never thing of it that way. You are really both intelligent and brave, Ulquiorra-kun."she replied him while smiling yet surprised by his intelligence.

For the first time in his life, Ulquiorra felt temperature of his check rising due to Moka's praise. Ulquiorra was blushing even though very slightly yet he was.

"It was just a merely an observation"he replied calmly turning away from her hiding his ever-so-rarely blush. Moka giggled watching him blushing and turning himself from her to hide suddenly she found herself lusting for blood as the smell of rise of blood on Ulquiorra's cheeks reach her nose.

"Even though this rosary seal my powers yet I still crave for blood like other vampires." she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"What are you doing, Moka?" he was surprised as the innocence in her eyes was now completely replaced by lust . She didn't replied him but "chapu" was the only word escaped her thoart as she sunk her teeth into his neck sucking the blood of former espada.

Ulquiorra was surprised beyond imagination.'How is she able to pierce through my hierro.' he thought with eyes widen as he watch Moka sucking his blood and piercing through his hierro she finished her meal, she thanked him while smiling.

"Oh, I am full now. This is the most delicious blood i have ever drink. Thanks you for the treat, Ulq..." her smile dropped as she watch shocked expression on Ulquiorra's face.

"I hurt you, Ulquiorra didn't I? I am so sorry I didn't mean it I should have ask you before doing this," she apologized him and she started crying.

"No, I'm not hurt. You see I have a very hard skin and I was shocked to see how you pierce through it." he assure her. "but I don't know how you did it?" he asked her.

"So you are not mad or hurt, are you? Oh, that's great. You see we vampires are able to pierce through any type of skin no matter how hot, cold, soft hard it is." she told him with happy smile.

"I see" was his only reply.

Moka separate her way from Ulquiorra after having her treat or in simple words making her own friends a meal and she head towards the way to her room . She couldn't help but to think Ulquiorra and his blood the more she thinks the more she crave for it.

"I wonder what kind of girl Ulquiorra likes. What if he doesn't he likes pink hair girls? What if he doesn't ME? Its not like he hates me also he has agreed to let his blood during lunch break but it is very difficult to understand him due to his bored and expressionless face " she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry babe, someone hot like you is difficult to resist by anybody even for me." a familiar yet unwanted voice ring through her ears. She looked back and found herself to be confronted by that bully Saizo, she previously encountered at cafeteria.

"Still thinking about that white piece of S*** ?!"he asked her taking a step towards her. She instinctively took a step backward from him.

"ULQUIORRA IS NOT A PIECE OF TRASH ,YOU J***,"she shouted angrily at him

Before she knew she leaps at the bully and slapped him across his face.

"You slutty B***."he growled Moka.

Only one word echoed through her mind 'RUN' and she did what her mind told her. She quickly run from bully to the forest. It didn't take much time for Saizo to find Moka.

"Not so fast are you."he smirked towards Moka.

The size of the bully started increasing . Both his fangs and tongue started increasing . He reveals his true form of a hulking best,Orc. "

I am going to have FUN with you Moka. So I advised you to better enjoy by yourself." he said while walking towards her.

Suddenly he wrapped his tongue around Moka's leg and slammed her in nearby tree breaking it on impact.

"HELP, ULQUIORRA-KUN!"Moka screamed.

"That s right. Scream his name so that when he gets here i would kill him in front of your eyes." the Orc stated laughing manically. 'What i have done! I shouldn't have call Ulquiorra. He will be in danger just because of me. Please don't come for me, Ulquiorra-kun, please!' Moka thought.

Outside the Yokai Academy, Ulquiorra had finished almost every book about Yokai and their history. 'Those books are going to be helpful as this Academy is far more dangerous than any human world school yet nothing to compared to Hueco Mundo...' his thought were cut off by a familiar voice. 'Moka' his mind screamed. He immediately used his Pesquisa ability to find out Moka. He was furious to find she was not alone ,that bully was with her "That trash.."he muttered as he sonido towards their location. Reaching the location, he found Moka injured yet standing in front of the monster with nothing but determination in her eyes .With Moka Neither of them has acknowledged Ulquiorra's presence.

"Come on, B*** .Tell me where he is so i can put an end to his miserable pathetic life?" the Orc asked her.

"No, I will not tell you where Ulquiorra. You will kill him faster if i tell you . He is only one i have. I will gladly ready to die rather than to tell you."she stared the monster bravely.

"Fine then, I will have fun with you and will kill the boy afterwards." the monster smirked.

He held the tiny hands of Moka above her head and start licking her thighs. Moka was overwhelmed by disgust but was unable to do anything in her weak state. With Ulquiorra, The words hit him hard. A feeling guilt rise in his heart as he had once taunt 'THAT' woman about have irrelevant relationship as friends and now he understand this relationship clearly. He has enough watching the bully hitting and doing absurd things to Moka. He released a very small amount of reiatsu and shouted in calm voice "That is enough."

The monster stopped and tense up at Ulquiorra's voice. Moka was happy beyond imagination seeing Ulquiorra yet sad as she was the one to lead him here in Saizo trap.

"Ulquiorra-kun, you came."she hurried to his side and embrace him in a hug.

"You shouldn't have come for me ."she whispered.

"What are you saying Moka ?! Isn't it a responsibility of friends to each other in need ."he told her.

Tears started flowing from Moka's eyes by the confrontation of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Moka crying.

"These injuries will heal with the time. You are a strong, Moka. You shouldn't cry due to the pain. I will make sure this trash wouldn't lay hands on you again." he assure him.

Moka chuckled at his words . She was surprised that someone as intelligent and cunning as Ulquiorra could be so naive when it come to emotions.

"No silly, I am not crying out of pain. I am crying because I am happy that you came to save me."she smiled him still crying. "What did you say?! You will not allow me to lay a hand , we'll see about that," the monster shouted at Ulquiorra . But he surprised to see that Ulquiorra as nowhere in sight. Suddenly he saw Ulquiorra grabbing his arm and then an audible bone cracking sound was heard.

"AAHHH ! MY ARM ! " the monster yelled in pain as Ulquiorra broke his left arm . "You are going to pay for that, a***." the monster declared.

Saizo swung his right hand in attempt to hit him but Ulquiorra use sonido and reappear in front of Saizo's face in the blink of an eye and muttered "Pathetic". Ulquiorra only flicked on the monster's forehand sending him flying and crashing into many trees before landing on the land very hard. The Orc was very furious as he barely stood up and lift up a huge rock in one hand. He gaze turn from Ulquiorra to Moka.

"You are fighting for this B***. Lets see if you could save her."

As those words left the monster's mouth ,he hurled the huge rock towards Moka. Ulquiorra sonido in front of Moka pushing her out of way and accidentally pulling off rosary from Moka's neck . Ulquiorra backhanded the rock destroying it into million small pieces . As he felt something in his hand he lower to his gaze to his hand only to find a rosary. Suddenly a light emitted from Moka. As a light disappears, Ulquiorra saw a different Moka . Her hair has turned silver, her eyes become red and it gains a slit in the middle. As for her body , both her hips and B*** grow larger.

"Holy S*** ! She is real S-class vampire ." the monster stated and started shaking in fear.

The Inner(new) Moka just smirked at his comment. The monster has no time to register as Inner Moka was now standing in front of him and shouted "Know your place". She kicked the monster sending him flying crash into many trees and then crashing into a mountain forming life sized creator of himself. Ulquiorra also noticed her voice also tumbles into a lower pitch. He was slightly impressed by the change in Moka as well as her strength who much stronger now. He watches as she walked towards him

"Ulquiorra Schiffer you should really consider yourself lucky . As I was here to help you ."she told him while smirking. He raised his eyebrow at change in personality of Moka.

"Really ? But from where I saw it you were the one who cried for my help. If it wasn't me you would have been in place of that trash." he told her expressionlessly.

"Don't you dare to mock me!" she warned him. He again raised an eyebrow at outburst of Inner Moka.

"Or else what, FAKE MOKA ?" he asked her speaking last two words in a huffed manner as if mocking her.

And that's all it takes to make her attack him much to his amusement. 'She is just like Grimmjow.'he thought. Inner Moka kicked him attempting to send Ulquiorra with Saizo. Much to her disbelief , he dodge the kick. 'Impossible! How could he dodge it as it was not nothing . Even S-class Yokai find it difficult to dodge that' she thought and frowned at this. "I don't have time to play with you. "she said and snatch the rosary from Ulquiorra and try to place it "And I don't think what kind of monster you are ,but if you try to hurt my other self and it will last thing you'll do."she warned him. As the rosary got attached , Moka turn into her former self. Moka start falling but before she could, Ulquiorra catch her.

"I am sorry ,Ulquiorra-kun. I'm just feeling daisy . I think i need..."

Knowing what she need, Ulquiorra undid first two buttons exposing his collarbone and let Moka drink his blood. As she finished her meal, Moka look at Ulquiorra while blushing and said "Thank you for saving me ,Ulquiorra-kun. I want to you know that i l-l-lo..."but before she finish it Ulquiorra placed a fingertip on her lips cutting her.

"No, thank you Moka for both saving me and letting me know what a true friend is."he told her.

Suddenly he leaned closer to her and placed his one hand around her waist 'is h-he going t-to kiss me' she thought as her heart was pondering against her chest . She felt other hand around her shoulders . She closed her eyes and subconsciously placed both around his neck and leaned closer parting her lips slightly. But the kiss never come instead she was picked from ground by Ulquiorra in bridal style.

"What a-are do-doing, Ulquiorra-kun ?"she asked him, her face still bright red from the thought of kiss.

"What you think i am doing ? You certainly aren't able to move much after all this .So i'm going to drop you to your room."he replied her calmly as ever ."Oh, i see"was her only replied . But there was disappointment both on her face and her voice. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in confusion but allow it slip away. And sonido away from the scene. Unknown to them a mysterious figure was watching them.

"You are definitely very interesting. Let see if you can survive me." the figure chuckled had once again disappears in shadows.

**An:/ This is only for precaution. I'm giving the creator of Void of the Heart acknowledgement because there was apart of the first chapter that sounded a lot like her first chapter in that story, so acknowledging her is the right thing to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day prove to be very annoying to Ulquiorra. The words of him defeating Saizo spread fast. Everywhere he went, he saw students gossiping among themselves about him.

"Did you hear he had defeated Saizo by himself."

"Wow! He must be a powerful monster"

"Yeah. He is not only hot and handsome but powerful too."

He couldn't help but to overhear such comments. He mentally shook his head now due to that so-called heroic act not only gaining attention in the school but also making more girls trying to get his attention.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" a familiar voice shouted. He turned his head to meet the smiling pink haired vampire.

"Moka" he acknowledged with his usual monotone.

"You didn't seem in high spirits today. Though you never seem happy but today you look somewhat...annoyed." she questioned him. He raised his eyebrow at this.

**' Am I THIS easy to read ' **he thought.

"Nothing, that important." he assured her while walking towards the school. Suddenly he heard almost faint shout coming from the forest.

"Moka, you go ahead without me. I have some matters to attends. I will meet you there." he told her while walking towards the forests without waiting for Moka to reply.

**'He is acting different today. Whats up with him ?' **Moka thought**.** But her thoughts were cut off when she saw him walking towards the woods without her reply.

"Alright, suit yourself and didn't come me if you late ." she shouted try to sound angry.

'**I will definitely not help him even if he begs me' she pouted angrily. **It didn't take her much time to swallow her anger. **'Yet i can't remain angry with him. He is always so calm so silent...'** again her thought were cut off, this time by school bell.

-x-

WITH ULQUIORRA

It didn't take much time for Ulquiorra to find the origin of shouting using his Pesquista ability. He saw a lone figure laying on the ground near the shoreline. Walking closer, he saw it was girl who was as pretty as Moka.

"Please...help me." she begged for his help. Ulquiorra move forward and knelt down to her level.

"I heard your shouting for help so I came here. Are you alright?" he asked her. The girl leaned forward and pressed her body against him. Ulquiorra stiffened slightly at the contact. He also notice the girl has a well endowed chest for girls at her age.

"My head is spinning and my chest ...it hurts so much" she whimpered. Many boys in this situation would like comical tears in joy. But Ulquiorra being...Ulquiorra remains as calm and emotionless as ever. Though the girl has innocence in her eyes yet Ulquiorra felt something off that girl.

"You wait here. I will go and call a nurse." he told her trying to create space between them. But this resulted in, girl holding him tighter, her chest pressing against his.

"Please don't leave me alone."she begged leaning back and looking at him with fearful eyes. Ulquiorra was getting more suspicious about the girl despite her looks but decided to play along. With a sigh, the former espada scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the school.

"Thank you. I'm Kurumu Kurono. Whats your name ? "she asked him happily.

"Ulquiorra Cifer"was his only reply.

"Ukviorora Cifier?"

"Its Ulquiorra Cifer." he corrected her.

"Ulsuiliora Cifier?"she said misspelling it again.

"Just call me Cifer." he said in low growl. The so called girl seemed to be lost in thought then smiled at him and said, "I remember you now. We are in same class if you remember and that means we are classmate."

Ulquiorra looked her questioningly and then give her a look of acknowledgement.

"Yes I do remember you now." he told her in monotone.

"So we are friends now, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose."he replied and nodded.

-x-

WITH MOKA

Moka was worried about Ulquiorra as he didn't show up during first classes. So she decided to find him. During lunch break, she located him. Only to find him with another girl was as beautiful as her much to her jealousy.

"Ulquiorra"she called for him. The pair turned their heads towards her

"Ulquiorra where were you have been? And who is this girl?" the young vampire looked Kurumu up and down with narrowed eyes .

"This is Kurumu Kurono. She was in a bit of trouble in woods so I decided to help her to bring her to nurse." Ulquiorra informed.

Kurumu leap out of his arms. "I am all feeling better now. Thanks for the help, Cifer-kun." without another word she ran off.

Ulquiorra looked after her with a raised eyebrow. '**Strange. She was ill at one moment and now she is alright at next moment. She is plotting something.'** he thought.

-x-

After lunch break, Ulquiorra attended the rest of class. But his thoughts were back on Kurumu. He remembered his last evening study about the Yokais when he found something interesting in those books.

-FLASHBACK- -

He flipped a page and stopped seeing what looked like a beautiful woman with bat wings, a spear tipped tail and long nails that rivaled his claws in sharpness.

"Succubus: Able to charm men into becoming their obedient love slaves. A fully grown Succubus can easily enslave whole towns with their power once matured. While a young Succubus' abilities maybe less potent then when they are older, use caution when approached by one."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

**'So she is succubus. That damn girl tries to charm me.'** he mentally cursed her. But not to do anything that would create more fuss about himself he decided only to keep his distance from her.

-x-

WITH MOKA

With her class ended, Moka was walking in the hallway of the school.

"Well, Well. Look who is here Moka Akashiya...the beautiful vampire. At least that what people say." Moka turned around to see the succubus.

She looked at the succubus with a shock but smiled at her "You're...you're the one with Ulquiorra-kun, you're Kurumu. Hello."

"To the hell goes your greeting, Bitch."Kurumu shouted at her angrily. "I am here to declare a war against you."

"What? A war, but why?" the confused vampire asked.

"You, Moka, are the one who interfering with my plans. You were always a stone in my way. And i will eliminate you." the succubus declared.

"I don't understand. What plans?"Moka asked.

"Every guy should have focused on me...if you have showed up. No matter what I do they always more attracted towards you. You are interfering with my plans of making every boy in this school my slave. I plan to create my own personal harem with all boys under my control" she explained and started laughing menacingly. Moka sweat-dropped as well as other boys who heard her plan.

"That's insane. You don't have to involve Ulquiorra in this !" Moka yelled.

"Why this matters to anyways . He is just a snack to you."Kurumu yelled.

"That's not true. He is friend and i never considered him as a snack " Moka defended herself.

"Bitch. From what I have seen, he always looked so bored , so silent and expressionless whenever he is with you." Kurumu replied. Moka sweat-dropped again.

"Kurumu...he is always like that even without me." Moka told her.

"Moka, so that's how you see me," she turned back only find Ulquiorra standing behind her as calm.

"Yeah. That's the true." she replied him while blushing. Kurumu was getting angry and jealous at the scene in front of her. Swallowing her anger, Kurumu walked towards Ulquiorra and started forming invisible lazy circles on his chest using her figures.

"Hey, Cifer-kun how about you and I go somewhere alone to know each other better?"she asked him in a seductive tone. Ulquiorra felt something snapping inside when he looked in her eyes. Instinctively, he pushed her away from himself.

"I prefer to stay with those who my true friend rather those who try to charm me." he replied coldly.

"What do you mean ?"Kurumu asked him taking a step back in fear.

"I have overheard the conversation between you two. Don't try to act like you know nothing and don't even try to hurt Moka" he warned.

The Succubus clenched her fists as she glared at the two before her. Opening her hands, long sharp nails extended from her fingers. Two bat- like wings and a tail coming out of her back revealing her true form.

"After everything I did...I humiliated myself to try and get you to notice. But no...all you care about is her!" She flapped her wings and hovered above the ground.

"If I can't have you Cifer...you can die with her!"

She fly towards them in attempt to slash both in half. Before the succubus could do so, Moka tackled Ulquiorra on the ground, Ulquiorra's hand accidentally pulled rosary from her neck. A bright light engulfed the whole hallway blinding everyone. When the light died Inner Moka was standing with narrowed eyes looking at Ulquiorra.

"We meet again , Ulquiorra Cifer."she smirked at him.

"FAKE MOKA"he acknowledged her while nodding.

"I am not FAKE. I am Moka's other self."she growled in annoyance.

"Is that so? Very well then I..." he replied but was cut as he was lifted up the ground. Kurumu wrapped her tail around Ulquiorra breaking through window and started flying towards the forest lifting him along.

"That's enough"he said in frustrated tone.

Ulquiorra grabbed Kurumu's leg and throw her at the ground applying required force trying not to kill the succubus in the process. Kurumu landed on the ground very hard knowing that she heard something broke inside her. As she opened her eyes, she saw newly transformed Moka and besides her Ulquiorra , walking towards her. The succubus fly away from them in her fear.

"No, Kurumu, you can't run away. Remember what's at stake. You shouldn't be afraid just because she is a S-class yokai." she encouraged herself. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow after hearing that. Kurumu launched herself at Inner Moka trying to slash her in pieces. Inner Moka remain unimpressed step aside and grab the succubus arm .

"Know your place."Inner said and kicked the succubus.

Kurumu was sent flying through many trees by Moka's single kick before landing .As she saw Moka standing before her, tears start forming in her eyes from fear.

"Please...don't k-kill me" she begged for mercy.

"I won't kill you. But to make sure that you won't do this again, I'm going to pluck your wings and tail from your body." she told her and move forward to do so.

Tears start flowing from Kurumu's eyes as she prepared herself to feel extreme pain. After a moment passed nothing happened, she gaze upward only to find Ulquiorra grabbing Moka's wrist stopping her assault.

"That's enough, Moka." he hissed

"What are doing, Ulquiorra? She tries to seduce you and then tries to kill us both when she fails."she told her. Moka desperately tried to release herself from Ulquiorra's grip but he didn't even budge much to her surprise. **'I am applying my full strength yet he didn't move even a little. What is he?' **she thought in disbelief.

"I am sure Kurumu have a reason to do this."he told her. He turned his gaze towards Kurumu releasing Moka's wrist.

"Tell us the reason for this nonsense or i'll let Moka to do whatever she wants "the former espada threaten.

More tears fell from Kurumu's eyes, "M-My race is dying. When we reach a certain age we are suppose to find our 'Destined Ones'. Our true mates to be bonded to for life to marry and help us bare children. Some of my kind go through their whole lives unable to find their Destined One...I..." She started to sob. "I just wanted to find him."

Ulquiorra thought for a moment and and with a sign he said, "Fine, I will let you go this time. But if you use your charms again, the result will be more worse than this."

Irritated by this, Inner Moka pulled rosary from her pocket & reattached to her neck returning to her normal form.

"Cifer, why did you save me after all this ?" Kurumu asked.

"I think that what friends do save each."With that said he start walking away carrying Moka who fainted after returning to her normal hearing this, Kurumu started crying harder from embarrassment.

"Can you please me forgive and give another chance to be your friend again ?"she asked him. The Arrancar stopped and gave her a last glance before replying in usual monotone.

"I never said that we are not friends anymore so keep these irrelevant thought away from your mind and I have already forgive you."With he start walking away.

A blush formed on Kurumu as she saw him walking away and "My Destined One" escaped from her lips as a whisper.

-x-

Next day was usual as before for Ulquiorra. He was greeted by Moka.

"Moka, I need a favor from you." he told her.

"Anything you ask, Ulquiorra-kun."she assured him.

"Well, I need...your notes from yesterday. Can you hand them over ?" he asked her hesitantly. After listening that, Moka grinned darkly. Seeing Ulquiorra swallowed hard '**something is not right'** he thought.

"I will give you my notes but as a price for them you have to let me suck your blood."

"Fine" he mumbled and let her drink his blood. After that, Moka thanked him and give her notes.

"You could always skip classes so that I can suck your blood in exchange for my notes."she teased him happily all the way.

"Ulquiorra-kun, Moka-san."the pair turned and saw Kurumu running towards them, a paper in her hand . She looked at the pair with a slight blush.

"I want to give you something as an apology for what happened the other day. I made them myself." She opened the paper to show them a dozen of cookies.  
They both take cookies and start eating them.

"They are very good." Moka moaned while eating them.

"They are acceptable." Ulquiorra told her in his usual monotone.

"I am glad you liked them, Ulquiorra Cifer" she told him while blushing.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow after hearing his correct name from Kurumu. "It seems that you are able to pronounce my name."he said.

"Yes, I tried to pronounce it all night." she told him shyly.

"And may I ask why you do that ?" he asked her curiously.

They looked at the Succubus who's blush seemed to magnify. "I...spoke with my mother last night. And she told me the best way to find my Destined One."

"And? "Ulquiorra asked.

"She said that the way a Succubus can find her true love is through her charms. I thought that meant controlling men...but as it turns out it's the opposite."

"Meaning?" asked Moka.

Kurumu smiled, "Meaning our Destined One is unaffected by our charms."

Moka paused in mid-bite as everything started sinking in. "You don't mean..."

Kurumu wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his neck, "That's right...your my Destined One Ulquiorra-kun!"

"WHAT!" Moka shouted.

"That's right. Cifer and I were meant for each other." said Kurumu.

Moka grabbed Arrancar's arm and tried to pull him away from the Succubus, "How can he be your Destined One? You tried to kill him yesterday!" she shouted.

Kurumu grabbed his other arm and pulled back, "He is unaffected by my charms and he is surely stronger than me, so he is my true mate."

Both start glaring daggers at each other.

"Ah man! That's not fair."

"He has got two most prettiest girls in this school"

"He is so lucky. I wish i could be in his place."

All the male students whispered while giving Ulquiorra death glares . Seeing this, a very small mostly unnoticeable smirk formed on Ulquiorra's lips. **'This is going to be interesting. More than i thought.'** he thought as he watched more students getting jealous.

**AN:/It seems like Ulquiorra made another friend (I guess) but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing. Spring Break is tomorrow for me and I math and a paper due after the break so I'm going to be busy for awhile but I'll to update as normal as I can. oh yeah, before I forget. I'm about to publish a short story soon and when it comes out I'll tell you guys. I'm so excited about that :D. See y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hello everybody, the new chapter is up and sorry for the delay. The author had to check to make sure everything was in order. He is looking for a beta reader and if your interested just send out a PM to me or Esaint Dracul. Enjoy and criticisms are welcomed. **

Chapter Four

"So Ulquiorra-kun, today is the results of our exams. How were your exams ?"the pink haired vampire asked happily .

"They were alright," was the only reply of former Espada.

For Ulquiorra being the former 4th Espada and most cunning warrior in Aizen's army, the average school exams were just a piece of cake. Right now he and Moka were standing in front of a broad showing everyone's result.

"Oh wow, that's a good result for me. I got 13th rank " Moka told him happily.

"Aw man, I suck at exams . Damn it ! Its all those damn teachers' fault"Ulquiorra and Moka turned to the voice's owner.

"Kurumu over here" Moka called as she saw Kurumu looking at the broad in rage.

"Hey, Moka. Hello, Ulquiorra-kun" Kurumu greeted them before releasing frustrating sigh.

"Is everything thing alright, Kurumu?" Moka inquired. Kurumu shook her head in disapproval and pointed at a specific rank.

'Kurumu Kurono. Rank 247'

"Its alright, Kurumu. At least you are not at last rank." Moka try to encourage her.

"If you see carefully, you are not ranked last. There is someone who has got lower grades than you." Moka added.

"Well I'm not glad with that," Kurumu angrily pouted.

"Its your own fault that you could not good grades, Kurumu. If you have studied properly you would have passed. So its not our fault for your bad results"Ulquiorra told her in his usual monotone.

"Huh*sighs* I know its my own fault I was just...frustrated. I am sorry, Ulquiorra-kun "Kurumu apologized "By the way, which rank you got, Ulquiorra ?"

"First," was his only reply.

"WHAT!?" both girls shouted in disbelief.

"Is there any problem with me being at first?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion.

"Wow, my destined one is not only powerful and handsome but intelligent too"with that said Kurumu wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck .

"How could you claim him your destined one? You try to seduce him with powers before and now you are trying to do the same "Moka accused her and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm start pulling him away from Kurumu.

"Hey! I'm not charming him with my magic, I'm just using my own feminine charms. Is that a problem? At least my breast are better than yours"-Kurumu then made a sexy pose, showing off her breast and making nearby guys faint and squirt blood from their noses.

Moka, however, just sweat-dropped and started arguing with the succubus once more. Ulquiorra couldn't do anything but to stand and watch such stupid argument between the girls.

**'Does every human and Yokais girls usually have such absurd arguments,'** Ulquiorra thought.

Meanwhile, a young girl, no older than twelve, was watching the scene from behind a pillar not far from the group. She wore a brown uniform with a cape on her head where brown hair came down from under her chin .She was looking at Moka, although it seems like she was stalking. Nervously, she reached the board and found her name.

"Yukari Sendou ...Number 2. What?!" she said in disbelief.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," came a new voice behind her. The girl turned around and saw three tall guys standing behind her with sadistic smiles on their faces. The girl seems to know the guy in the middle.

"The class president?"

"That's right, Miss Sendou" -said the class president- "and look at that seems like you are not the undisputed genius of our school anymore. That new white asshole of our school has steal your spot. I don't think you can now skip grades anymore "

The class rep's hand lashed out and swatted Yukari's hat off her head "What's with your uniform? I hate when little brats like you be deviant to the rules. Why isn't your hair to the school standards? "

"Well, actually this my normal-" before Yukari could finish her sentence, the class president cut in

"Shut up, you little bitch. As your class president, just having you at my presence makes me puke all over the place-" and before he or any of his buddies could say anything, three large bowls popped out of nowhere and hit their heads hard knocking them on the ground.

It happened the same time when Yukari moved her wand and after that broke into fit of laughter .

"Hahaha, serves you right you stupid jerks!" she said sticking her tongue out and whipping small tears coming off her eyes . As the class pres. broke out of his daze , he looked at Yukari with anger and hate. His hands started turning into sharp , long claws .

"Just stop it, already! Just because you are class president, didn't give you the right to harass little kids, "Moka said trying to defend Yukari.

"This is none of your concern. So just fuck off , you piece of shit, " the class pres yelled.

"And what if she didn't?" came a monotone voice from behind him.

The class president moved his head back to see Ulquiorra standing just inches behind him with his expressionless face and hand in pockets as usual.

"Back off asshole! This doesn't concern you and that bi-ACK-" suddenly Ulquiorra's hand closed around his throat cutting off his air supply.

"Wrong. I heard you were insulting me before," Ulquiorra said in a deadly voice lifting them off the ground and throw the class pres. into his buddies sending them all three crashing in the nearby pillars.

"Hear me once as I don't like to repeat myself" Ulquiorra said to trio "If I ever saw you saw three near any of that girl, you wouldn't be able to see the next day. That I assure you."

With that said Ulquiorra returned his gaze to Moka and Kurumu who were standing with that little girl."You are not hurt. Are you?" Moka asked Yukari.

"I am fine. Thank you for standing up there for me. I'm Yukari Sendou" the little girl introduced herself happily.

"Nice to meet you, Yukari. I'm Moka Akashiya."The young vampire said with a smile "These are my friends Kurumu and Ulquiorra"

"I've heard of all of you" said Yukari said "Two of the most prettiest girls in school and a pale white mysterious monster who is unknown and feared by many . I can't believe I actually got to meet you," she said excitedly.

"Well, we are pretty popular ,huh ?" Kurumu said proudly

"I meant Moka" said Yukari. Kurumu face-fault at this.

AT THE CAFETERIA

"Wow , you're the smartest girl in the whole school ? " asked Moka shocked

"I was. Until this man came and steal my spot" Yukari said angrily pointing her finger at Ulquiorra showing her complete jealousy towards him.

"Haha ...that's my Destined One who are competing with, little girl. You can never defeat him" Kurumu said proudly before grabbing Ulquiorra's head pressing him between her breast suffocating the poor Espada.

"Isn't that right, my Ulquiorra-kun?" Kurumu said pressing him harder.

"What are you trying to do, Kurumu? You will kill him," with that said Moka started pulling Ulquiorra away from Kurumu's death hold. As Moka successfully save Ulquiorra from being suffocated to death, she saw Yukari who was staring her nervously while blushing.

"Is something that matter, Yukari ? "Moka asked.

"Well, the thing is...the thing is...that I'm totally in love with you" as Yukari declared that, she jumped forward and tacked Moka to floor.

"Please, become my girlfriend, Moka" said Yukari lying on top of Moka squeezing her boobs.

"WHAT THE..."shouted Kurumu in disbelief. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"Well...since I am a girl and also your friend. So I think I can," Moka said innocently but it was clear she herself was not clear about what Yukari asked.

"Yes! Yes! Moka is my girlfriend now. My only life long dream has came true " Yukari started jumping extremely happy about this.

As Moka was now walking the hallway, she was getting embarrassed as many students were starting at her and were blushing. The only reason of this was because Yukari was clinging on her breast and was squeezing them all way.

"You know Moka your boobs are more bigger than they look . I want to mine to be as big as your" Yukari said making Moka embarrassed further.

"Yukari ,you can let me go now. I'm getting little embarrassed due to this." said Moka honestly. Ulquiorra and Kurumu being completely aware of Moka's embarrassment decided to help her.

"Yukari, I think you should let Moka go since she has made it clear that she is not enjoying any of this" Ulquiorra said in his usual monotune standing in front of Moka

"Yeah, I think Ulquiorra is right. You are a little young for Moka and grabbing her breast whenever & wherever you want is not a good thing at all," Kurumu said.

"I knew you both will show up at some point," Yukari said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked

"Just because one of you have got better grades than me and other has cow udders doesn't mean Moka is yours" Kurumu eyes twitched in anger and a large tick mark formed behind her head at Yukari's hand.

"Now listen to me you two! Moka is mine and mine alone and I won't allow you jerks to have her. So I am DECLARING a war on you both," said Yukari pointing her finger at Ulquiorra and Kurumu.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow in confusion. Yukari twirled her wand and cast a spell. After a flash of light from her wand, the nearby brooms & buckets sprang to life and started pondering Ulquiorra and Kurumu. Although brooms and buckets were having no effect on Ulquiorra but that wasn't the case with Kurumu as she was having a rough beating by Yukari's spell. Moka was getting worry due to this, even Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel a little worry for his friend.

"Stop it, Yukari ! What are you doing ?" Moka said

"Well you see, I am a witch that means magic is my specialty And if anyone try's to get my Moka away from me then I'll teach that jackass a good lesson," declared Yukari

As Ulquiorra was now getting frustrated seeing Kurumu getting beat up, he raised his reiatsu destroying all the brooms and buckets.

"Yukari, do not forget me and Kurumu are also Moka's friends and have no intentions of hurting her or you. But perform such outrageous act again and i will change my mind about not hurting you," Ulquiorra said in very cold voice looking at Yukari. Without saying any other word, Ulquiorra picked up Kurumu in his arms and headed towards infirmary to treat her cuts and bruises.

AT INFIRMARY

Although Ulquiorra had treated all the wounds of Kurumu but he still had a little feeling of worry inside him.

"I assume you are feeling...better now, aren't you ?" he asked a little hesitantly. Kurumu smiled at this.

"I'm fine now, Ulquiorra-kun. Thank you helping me. But what are going to do now? That little brat won't allow you to go near Moka," she asked.

"It seems like i have to keep an eye on Yukari and maintain some distance from Moka for some time," Ulquiorra said calmly. Kurumu just got very happy and cheered inside her head at the last words of Ulquiorra.

**'Yes! Thank you, Yukari! Now that Moka is busy with you, I can finally have some time alone with Ulquiorra-kun,'** she thought

"You know Ulquiorra-kun, I think we should forget about Moka and Yukari for now. They seem perfect with each other. Just like you and me," Kurumu said in a seductive and start crawling toward Ulquiorra trying to close the distance between them. Ulquiorra knowing what Kurumu is up to, got up from bed trying to create his distance from her.

Meanwhile, Yukari was right outside the infirmary behind the window, spying on the former Espada.

"Ulquiorra. You are my most hated and deadly rival. I will make sure that you would never forget the lesson that I'm going to teach you now-" as she said that a doll popped out of existence "-with this voodoo doll and it got your name and hair on it, I can control easily," then she made doll hit itself on the face.

At the same time , Ulquiorra felt something in his left hand, as if some power was forcing his hand to move . He started using a little bit of his own power completely resisting the foreign energy to control him.

"What?! That's not possible!" Yukari said in disbelief as whatever she do with doll, has no effect on Ulquiorra.

"If its not working on him, I will use-"another doll popped out"- this voodoo doll who has Kurumu name on it," Yukari said and start moving as she desires.

Now Kurumu was feeling same sensation in her body which Ulquiorra was experiencing. But unlike Ulquiorra, she was not able to control her actions.

Suddenly, her hand moved on its own and grabbed Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at this . And widened even more as he felt Kurumu's other hand rubbing the area directly b/w his thighs. Now Kurumu was lying top on him , her face was few inches from him . Ulquiorra could smell her breath by now.

"Kurumu, what are you trying to do?" Ulquiorra hissed in a deadly tone .

"I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra . But m-my body is moving on i-its own," Kurumu whispered as tears were now started forming in her eyes from humiliation.

Just as their lips were going to met each other, Moka came in. Moka blushed at the scene in front of her and a tick mark formed behind her head. Suddenly she pushed Kurumu out of bed.

"What are you doing, Kurumu? Are you using your charm on him again?" asked Moka

"No, I'm not the one doing this. My body was acting on its own" Kurumu defended herself.

Meanwhile, Yukari was enjoying herself. "Now time for my final move," she said darkly.

Kurumu suddenly felt something snap out her head and without her control, she lashed out and pulled down Ulquiorra's pants along with his boxers. Moka blushed 100 shades of red watching the former Espada standing half naked in front of her. Luckily, Ulquiorra has a longer shirt then he usually needed, avoiding any further embarrassment in front of Moka.

Kurumu squirted a fountain of blood from her nose as her gaze turned to something very PRIVATE of Ulquiorra. She immediately got up covering her nose to avoid any further bleeding.

"That was...huge," Kurumu whispered to herself. Her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"Kurumu Kurono," Ulquiorra said in a very cold voice. Both the girls froze in fear at the tone of his voice.

Kurumu swallowed hard as she knew that Ulquiorra was more than angry with her. But before anyone could say anything, they suddenly heard a familiar voice beneath the window.

"It worked! It worked "-Yukari started shouted and jumping happily at her success. But soon when she realized that her plans are exposed, she turned to run only to be grabbed by collar of her cape by the former Espada who was definitely not happy at her little prank.

**A few minutes later**

The group was now standing in an empty and rather somewhat dark classroom. Moka and Kurumu had a worried look on their faces knowing this will not end in a good way while Yukari didn't seem to be worried even a little standing behind Moka. Ulquiorra was leaning near the widow while appearing expressionless and calm as ever but was extremely angry inside.

After a long silence, Moka decided to speak up, "Ulquiorra?"

With a sigh, Ulquiorra turned his gaze towards Yukari. "I don't think I have to remind you that I have already warned you about this earlier, Yukari, " he said

"Ulquiorra, when did you tell pull up your pants?" Kurumu asked trying to change the topic but was silenced as Ulquiorra shot an angry glare.

"Look Ulquiorra-kun, I know that you are very angry. But please to understand she is just a little girl , you can't decide to hurt her for what she has done" Moka tried to defend the little witch.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in anger, as he was about to say something he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please Ulquiorra-kun, let me handle this one " Kurumu said

Knowing that he has not much experience in making people understand especially through words, he let Kurumu handle the matter.

"Listen to me, Yukari, what you have done is not nice at all. If you keep these childish acts, you will end up being all alone with no friends at all," Kurumu told her politely.

"I assume that's the reason you are always being harassed by your classmates . You hate being an outcast but are unable to anything about it . So whenever you are harassed by someone, all you do is play stupid pranks instead of facing that person by yourself" Ulquiorra said in his monotone.

"How could you say that ? You know nothing of me! None of you understand" shouted Yukari

"No, that's not true, Yukari. We are your friends. We never think of you as an outcast. The only thing is that you are so clouded by your self-pitiness that you can't see it clearly," Kurumu said

Yukari whirled her wand and two brass pot fell on both Ulquiorra and Kurumu's head.

"Go to hell, jerks! I don't need your pity or friends"-with that said she ran out of the class fighting the tears that threaten to fall any second.

"Yukari ! WAIT-" Moka tried to ran after her. But was stopped by Ulquiorra.

"That's enough, Moka. You are way to lieniant to her. Let her go," he said.

"Who cares about that? If no one is as intelligent then me , save that white bitch, then why should I even bother to make friends," Yukari said.

"Don't dare to lie to us. You are talking like you don't like to make friend but the truth is you yourself are desperate to make new friends," Ulquiorra spoke in

"W-what do y-you mean?" Yukari asked nervously

"You have been stalking on us for a long time ever since I have met Kurumu. Wherever we went you followed us" Ulquiorra told her in usual monotone

"How do you know that ?" Yukari start panicking at his revelation.

"Pesquisa. Its one of my ability," he said.

"You witches are considered as outcasts since you are neither human nor monster. You witches were considers as a link between monsters and humans a long time ago. However, as the time went on, that was long forgotten and witches were considered half monsters. They are not even accepted by humans" Ulquiorra said. The three girls were stunned at his words.

"No, I will not. You and i both know what it feels like to be alone. I WON'T ABANDON HER!" after declaring her decision Moka just rushed out of the room to find Yukari.

"You aren't going to let her go all alone, are you?" Kurumu asked

"She is going to find trouble even if she didn't want to and her inability to remove that rosary on her own is quite troublesome "with that said Ulquiorra starting walking the way Moka ran followed by Kurumu.

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

Yukari ran from the hallway to outside the school fighting the tears in her eyes , Ulquiorra's words about her being alone echoing in her head. As she was running, all she could hear in head, was words of disgust and hate from her classmate.

**"A witch in this school ? What a joke! What a filthy being like her is doing in our school!?"**

**"Isn't the witches' main trick is to ensnare male?"**

**"All she does is read book and spells. She is just a freaking brat!"**

**"I'll bet she uses her magic and spells to get good grades in her exams."**

After hearing and remembering all those voice, more tears start flowing down her cheeks.

"Even if I'm alone...I'm...I'm fine with it. Who needs friends anyways. Stupid Ulquiorra Schiffer." she said while running. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground as she collided with someone.

"HEY! Watch where are you going! You idiot!" Yukari shouted. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the one she collided with is none other than class pres. and his buddies.

"Well, its look like the little witch is really pissed right now " said class rep with an evil grin on his face.

"You have been a bad girl, Miss Sendou," the class rep chuckled.

"Revealing your true form out loud? You are breaking rules of this school," the fat buddy of class rep snorted out.

"Well, that's none of your concern, jerks! Now just leave me alone," Yukari shouted.

"No, no , that's where you are wrong, Miss Sendou," the class rep spat out as he grabbed Yukari tightly her wrist. Yukari struggled but was unable to break the hold of the bigger student.

"You see, as the class president its my job to punish those who break the rules of this school. But don't worry, I'll try to enjoy your punishment as much as I can"

Yukari eyes widened with more fear as she knew what was about come.

**DEEP IN THE FOREST**

Yukari was now in immense pain dragged all the way and then tossed to a tree hard by the class president.

"Ouch" Yukari cried "What the hell is wrong with you jerks! That hurts."

"Shut up, bitch. Your voice is really annoying," one of class rep's buddy shouted

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment, " the class pres started laughing menacingly. "I will rip you into shred. A freak like you shouldn't even exist."

With that said , skin of the three boys cracked and turned green as their face elongated . Their hands turned into claws and their eyes turned yellow and slitted .Yukari's eyes widened in fear as they revealed their true form, THE LIZARD-MEN.

"Back off!" Yukari cried as she drew her wand, swinging it around as she chanted, "MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WA…!"

"Oh, shut your filthy witch mouth!" the Class Rep shouted as he charged at her. Before she could complete her spell, the Class rep grabbed the wand and chomped the top off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he laughed. "Did I break your little toy? Whoops!" He then spat out the remains, as he glared at the now helpless girl, "Now where were we?"

"Hey boss!" hissed Lizard-man Two. "Let's eat her! The fog around the lake area's thick enough for no one to see, and we're far enough not to be heard."

"Good idea. Then I will eat her head, you two can eat the remains," the class rep said and lashed at Yukari with jaw wide open . Yukari could not help but to scream as she knew what was about to come.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME."

"Don't even try to touch her," a familiar voice came behind the trio

The lizard men stopped and looked behind to see Moka standing there and then they each thought the same thing, as the Rep smirked, "Hey, guys. Seeing as how Miss Perfect Moka popped up, what say we eat her too?"

"Yeah," the class rep smirked as he licked his chops with his reptilian tongue, "She's gotta be more juicier than the witch."

Fatty nodded as he pointed to Moka's breast, thighs, and ass, "Not to mention she's got all those big and nice parts too"

Moka nearly sweat-dropped at the ideas they had, but stopped as Yukari shouted, "Moka, just get out of here! I can handle these jerks myself! Just run!"

"No I won't Yukari."-Moka said as she now walked towards the little witch, ignoring the reptilians-"You don't have to do everything on your own. Don't bite of more then you can chew. If you're afraid and need help, then just ask for it."

"I'm not scared" Yukari protested.

"Look, I used to be just like you, I used to be alone in the human world and always wanted a friend. But then met Ulquiorra-kun, though he was silent and difficult to understand at first, but as I spend more time with him, I came to know that he is a very caring guy who always help his friends. I can see you are just like I was on. If you want me, Ulquiorra and Kurumu could be the friends you've always wanted." Moka said with a smile.

"Really? But what about Ulquiorra? I humiliated him so much. Will he forgive me?" Yukari asked.

"Of course, he will. I know if you just-" but before Moka could finish she cut off as Ulquiorra appeared in front of them in burst of sonido with Kurumu in his arms, making the two girls jump in surprise.

"Ulquiorra-kun, Kurumu-chan! How did you find us? " Moka asked

"Well, we were walking in hallway hoping to find you but then suddenly Ulquiorra-kun told me that you both in trouble and need our help so here we are to help you" Kurumu said .

"But why I treated you both badly and humiliated you both. Then why you are trying to save me?" Yukari asked with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said we are your friends so whether you like it or not, we will always be with your side and help you whenever you need. Even Ulquiorra-kun has decided to forgive you," Kurumu said smiling brightly.

"Only if she agologise," Ulquiorra added.

"Oh, come on Ulquiorra-kun! Don't be such a meany!" Moka said in a singing tone. As Yukari realized her mistake, she hugged Moka and started to sob out, with Moka holding her to let it all out.

"I'm sorry! Please I am so sorry for being stupid," Yukari said throughout her sobs.

"Its okay, Yukari. We have already forgiven you," Moka assure her.

"So now that we don't bear any grudge against each other, we should leave now. I still have my assignment to complete, " Kurumu said. With a nod, the group started moving towards the academy.

"But what about us," the class rep shouted as he and his buddies were completely ignored during the whole conservation.

"What were we doing here? Watching your soap opera?" one of his buddies yelled.

"Hey ! We are talking to you, white ass," the class president shouted at Ulquiorra gaining the attention of the group.

"You trashes are still here" Ulquiorra said turning toward the lizard-men" I assume you really didn't understand what i told you before. Let me tell you again. If I-" but was cut off by class rep.

"I don't give a FUCK about your empty threats. Boys get them," with that said the class rep and his buddies started moving towards them.

"They really won't understand until we beat some sense into them," Kurumu said with frustrating sigh revealing her succubus form.

"Ulquiorra-kun , please also let me help you in this," Moka insisted. Without a single word, Ulquiorra moved towards Moka and remove rosary from her neck. Everyone in the area, save for Ulquiorra was shivered at the demonic aura that flooded the area as Moka changed into her inner self.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. We meet again," said Inner Moka to which Ulquiorra just nodded in reply.

"You need my help to beat these trash? Huh, you have fallen down, Ulquiorra" said Inner Moka with a smirk

"You are mistaken, Inner Moka. It was not I who ask for your help, it was your other half who insisted to help," Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone."Now either eliminate these trashes or remain silent"

"Tsk. What a lame way for asking my help? You know you could just ask it directly," Inner Moka snorted out and turned her gaze towards the lizard-men.

The girls charged at two lizard-men. Kurumu fly around her opponent while delivering out to wherever he was exposed.

Inner Moka looked at her opponent with passiveness as her "You're a dead bitch!" Inner Moka leaps over him and swing her foot around "Know your place". As the foot made contact with the lizard-man's head, he was sent flying across the field and slamming into his partner. Both were sent crashing hard into nearby trees and remain motionless seemingly dead.

Sweet started forming on the class president's head as he saw his buddies get defeated easily.

"You still want to fight? Your comrades are defeated. I give you one last chance to run," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"So what if they are defeated ?" said the class rep" Only I am required to defeat. Idiots lik-" but was cut off as he saw that Ulquiorra was nowhere in his sight.

Suddenly he felt a hand around his arm.

"If this your arm," said Ulquiorra standing behind him. In a swift moment, Ulquiorra easily rip off the whole arm of his body. Unbearable screams of pain echoed throughout the area , pool of blood flowing from rep's body.

"My arm...my arm," class rep screamed in pain , falling on his knees.

"Why...the fuck did you do that?" class asked in tears as pain can be clearly seen on his face.

Ulquiorra remained silent but raised his right hand. Before anyone could even blink he thrusted his hand into class rep's chest and withdrew it at the same speed. As for the girls, all they saw was Ulquiorra's hand jerk a little. None of them understood what happened as Ulquiorra's movements were too fast for their eyes to catch. All the girls gasped in fear as their gaze turned to Ulquiorra's hand.

The class president who was completely unaware of what happened to him felling a little pain in his chest.

"My body it feel so...cold," his eyes widened as he saw something in Ulquiorra's hand

"So this is what a heart looks like. Even a trash like you have a heart?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

"That's...mine," said the class rep before reaching for it.

"You don't deserve it," was all former Espada said before clenching his hand into fist crushing the heart completely. The class rep release his last breath in despair before falling on the ground laying dead in his own pool of blood. All the three girls were watching the scene in pure horror and awe. Ulquiorra turned his gaze towards girls, who flinched backward instinctively, before sonidoing away from the scene.

**'Merciless, cold, powerful...perfect,'** thought Inner Moka as an evil smirk formed on her face.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So Yukari is getting with her classmates , huh ?" Kurumu said curiously .

"Yes" Moka replied " She has apologized to all her classmates. And all of them forgave her. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for the class president's death."

"Yeah, but it was his own fault to make Ulquiorra-kun angry. He was pretty scared there," Kurumu said honestly.

However, that moment of calm was over with, when the girls opened the door to the classroom. Once they were in, they both paled at what they saw. There, to their surprise, Yukari was there, pressing herself to Ulquiorra in a one-sided hug. The poor espada was a bit confused as to how to deal with the situation, and once he saw Moka and Kurumu come in.

"Oh, Ulquiorra!" Yukari called in a sing-song tone, "I just love you to death."

"Huh?" Both vampire and succubus just stood there.

"Hi!" the little witch smiled, taking notice of the girls. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my class is just next door from yours. That means I can come over, and we can play together.

"HUH!?" Kurumu and Moka exclaimed, dumbfounded by Yukari's proclamation.

"Ever since I've seen Moka and Ulquiorra in action, I couldn't help but fall in love with both of you." said Yukari.

"What?! How could you love two people at same time?" asked Kurumu in anger.

"Love knows no bound," Yukari replied "Ulquiorra and Moka are my true love. I even dream to have threesome with them" and hugged the Arrancer more tightly

"Oh no, you don't," Kurumu shouted, dropping her bag as she latched on to Ulquiorra's arm, pulling him away, "Ulquiorra's my Destined One; he's mine!"

"No, Ulquiorra's mine," Yukari cried out, grabbing his other arm, putting the girls in a tug-of-war

Moka couldn't help but to feel jealous as both the girl were claiming Ulquiorra as their own. She grumbled loud enough as she muttered, "Both of you are wasting your time."

The girls looked at the vampire slightly confused, as did Ulquiorra ever slightly. Suddenly, she pounced right at him, shouting her declaration, "BECAUSE ULQUIORRA BELONGS TO ME!" And then bit him on the neck, getting her daily blood, "CHU!"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but to release a frustrating sign as he was pulled here and there like a rag doll.

**'Is that why Kami-Sama revived me?"** thought former Espada in irritation.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
